


Tressed

by theprettynerdie



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: BDSM, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprettynerdie/pseuds/theprettynerdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hadiza Trevelyan and Raleigh Samson unwind after a long mission. </p><p>With rope. Lots of rope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tressed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [osunism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/osunism/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Post Tenebras Lux](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3751876) by [osunism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/osunism/pseuds/osunism). 



> Hadiza Trevelyan belongs to The_Goddamazon, who this fic was written for. If you haven't already, go read her Sadiza fics, they're incredible.

They must be quiet, at least for now; it would not do to have any of their traveling companions or guards catch the sound of their lovemaking. As it is, such opportunities are far and few between at present, especially out on the road. Thankfully, they are only three days away from Skyhold, and then - _then._

 

Samson whispers what he’ll do to her once he finally has her properly alone for the first time in nearly two months. He chuckles darkly when Hadiza licks her lips unconsciously, leans closer so she can feel his breath against her ear as he pours even more lurid promises into it. Suddenly, three days seems like a lifetime.

 

* * *

 

Of course there are several new matters to attend to at the War Table upon their return. _Of course._ Hadiza keeps her attention focused on the tasks at hand, difficult though it is with the taste of Samson’s last kiss still on her lips, a reminder of what awaits her back in her quarters. By the time she’s finally able to extricate herself from the War Room and escape to her room, the anticipation is overwhelming. She’s wet before she’s even opened the door.

 

Samson’s already here, naturally, checking over the assortment of paraphernalia he’s set out on the bed. He looks up at Hadiza and smiles, beckoning her. She crosses to him at once so he can take her into his arms and kiss her deeply.

 

“Ready?” 

 

* * *

 

He keeps her waiting on the bed after he’s tressed her up. With her ankles spread and tied to the bedposts, her legs are already aching slightly; she cannot even lay forward on the bedspread to alleviate the tension, since the rope around her torso that Samson has tied to the top of the four-poster holds her more or less upright. 

 

When he returns, Hadiza holds perfectly still, but can’t prevent herself from groaning when he pulls his cock out of his trousers and begins to stroke himself.

 

“That’s right,” Samson says, sitting down on the bed beside her. “I want to hear you tonight.”

 

He strokes the side her cheek with a fingertip. “You’re going to be _good_ for me, aren’t you, princess?”

 

“Yes,” she agrees at once, her mind on edge and her body on fire. Samson pinches a nipple harshly with his free hand, making her cry out, then repeats the action with the other. He rolls each pebbled nub in turn between a thumb and forefinger, watching Hadiza’s expression change with every new movement. She moans and closes her eyes.

 

Samson slaps an inner thigh roughly. “Keep your eyes on me when I’m pleasuring you,” he directs, and Hadiza obeys immediately.

 

“You’ll have to earn your orgasm tonight, girl,” he says dangerously. “Would you like that, to work for my cock?”

 

Hadiza shudders, and it takes her a full two seconds before she manages to form her response.

 

“Yes, ser. _Please_ , ser.”

 

Samson smirks as he removes his trousers and gets to his knees in front of her so he can guide his cock into her eager mouth. He pushes in, hard and quick, until he hits the back of her throat. Hadiza chokes around him, making Samson hum appreciatively in response. “Go on, princess.”

 

He lets Hadiza do the work of getting him off, watching avidly as she pulls back as far as she can manage, bound as she is, before sinking back down and filling her mouth with cock again. She keeps her eyes trained on Samson the entire time, as instructed, sucking and licking in earnest to make up for the stimulation she cannot provide with her hands bound as they are.

 

It’s a surprise when Samson shudders, grabs her by the hair, then shoves roughly inside her mouth and comes down her throat. Hadiza’s eyes water as she swallows, but she maintains eye contact with her grinning lover.

 

“Now,” he says, withdrawing from the heat of her mouth and catching her chin between his fingers. “Tell me what you need.”

 

“I — your mouth, if it pleases you, ser.”

 

He delivers a smack to the back of her thigh. “You can do better than that, princess. I _know_ you can.”

 

A whimper. “Please, ser, please put your mouth on me!”

 

“That’s better.”

 

He obliges her, settling under her on his back so he can press his lips against her dripping cunt. He teases her mercilessly, his tongue both sweeping and probing and his lips sucking relentlessly while both hands grip her thighs, holding them apart as they quiver under his assault.

 

“ _Samson_ ,” Hadiza mewls openly, knowing that he wants to hear her. He doesn’t answer, just maintains his pace. The only words she can seem to articulate are “Samson” and “please,” but Samson finds he doesn’t mind in the least. The pitch and desperation in her begging more than make up for her limited vocabulary.

 

Hadiza bucks her hips forward at the first flutterings of her impending climax, groaning harshly, only to have the exquisite lips of her lover leave her completely.

 

“You have to _earn_ it, princess,” Samson murmurs.

 

* * *

 

Samson stays with his face buried in her cunt for one long hour, pushing his lady to the brink before backing down, denying her that peak she’s searching for so desperately. Hadiza is trembling from head to foot as Samson plunges three fingers deep inside her, stroking that single brilliant spot that makes her see stars with every press. Tears flow freely from her eyes from the combination of the strain from her delayed climax and the intense pleasure of Samson’s ministrations; a layer of sweat covers her entire body, drenching the tunic he is still wearing. His mouth is completely focused on her clit; he’s had her dancing _just_ on the edge of her orgasm for at least ten minutes.

 

By now, he’s hard again, ready for her, so at last he sides out from underneath her and kisses her firmly. She kisses back wildly, ardently.

 

“Say it,” he orders. He doesn’t need to elaborate.

 

“ _Please,”_ Hadiza whines, “Please, ser, please fuck me. I need you inside me.”

 

“Of course you do. That’s because you’re my good little whore, isn’t that right?”

 

“Yes!” she cries out. “Yes, I’m your whore. I’m your good little whore.”

 

Samson settles behind her, his cock pressed between the globes of her ass. “I’m going to fill you up, sweetling. Fill you full of my cock and fuck you blind. That’s what you want, yes? For me to ride you hard and pump you full of my seed?”

 

“Maker — Maker, yes!” Hadiza can barely take another second of this teasing. “Samson, please, _please!_ ”

 

She wails and all but collapses in her restraints when he breaches her, pressing deep until he’s buried hilt-deep in the slick heat of her throbbing sex. The pace is immediately brutal, and Hadiza screams as he wraps a hand around her throat and presses, cutting off her air supply until she was wheezing on every downward thrust and stirring fretfully. He lets her catch her breath for a short time before the hand returns to her neck and he does it all over again.

 

“You want to come for me so _badly_ , don’t you sweetling?” he says, biting at the flesh of her shoulder. “You’ve been at my mercy for hours, so ready to topple over the edge. Do you think you’ve earned your reward?”

 

“Ser - yes, please, ser, _Samson_ , Maker, _please_ …”

 

“I don’t think I’m entirely convinced just yet.”

 

Hadiza almost weeps with frustration as Samson slows within her, halting the ascent to her climax. “That’s right, princess. _Take me.”_

 

He spreads her legs open further, then _pounds_ into her, making the bed rattle as he fucks her ruthlessly.

 

“Who do you come for?”

 

_“You! I come for you! Oh, Maker, Samson, please, PLEASE!”_

 

At long last, Samson’s finger moves to stroke her swollen clit as he pulls her head back by her hair and he growls: “Then show me, princess. C _ome._ ”

 

Hadiza _howls_ as she hits that long-sought peak, writhing and quavering with the intensity of her orgasm. By the time her mind clears from the haze of the afterglow, she realizes the rope holding her upright has been cut, and she’s laying facedown on the bed as Samson fucks her even harder, chasing down his own end. He strokes deep, hitting that pleasure spot within her until she comes for him again, her shriek echoing around the room. He gives two more harsh thrusts and then he’s over the edge too, spilling into her body as she whines loudly.

 

Spent, he collapses on top of her. He immediately latches his lips to a spot on the small of Hadiza’s back, sucking gently and catching his breath.

 

He slips out of her not long after that, and gets to work freeing Hadiza from the robes binding her. Then he flips her onto her back and catches one of her breasts in his mouth.

 

“I’ll tell you one thing, princess,” he says, tracing abstract patterns down the length of her arm with a single long finger. “You look _very_ good in rope.”

 


End file.
